1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firearm safety device and more particularly to a trigger lock system which prevents access to the firearm by an unwanted user.
2. Prior Art
Lock systems which are provided as part of a firearm are generally well known. Such guard or lock systems are not exclusive to any one type of firearm, but rather cover a wide scope and range of firearms. Such patents covering these devices are set forth below as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ 5724760 3/10/98 5395021 3/7/95 5367811 11/29/94 5275317 1/4/94 5048212 9/17/91 4925075 5/15/90 4277007 7/7/81 3964200 6/22/76 2590516 3/25/52 2503953 4/11/50 2401482 6/4/46 ______________________________________
As is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,811, highly complex designs for locks have been used to create a safety guard to protect against inadvertent firing of a firearm. However, such locks are quite complicated to operate as well as being expensive to make. Likewise for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,516, a trigger safety for firearms is disclosed which uses a hinged cover 18 designed to slide over the trigger guard. The cover further includes a pin 88 which is secured to the rim of the cover and extends through an opening in the guard when the cover is brought into operative position. However, the hinged cover guard disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,516 requires the permanent securement of the cover onto the frame of the firearm.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a trigger guard which prevents inadvertent firing of a firearm by locking the trigger against movement using simplified low cost technology.
A further object of the invention is to provide a trigger lock system which is capable of selectively locking the trigger against inadvertent firing such that the trigger lock system is made to be reliable and uncomplicated.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following specification and appended claims.